The Perfect Person For Me
by Captara
Summary: Hisoka loved Tsuzuki with all his heart.Tsuzuki never really noticed until Hisoka started being sad. It all started with a simple question. Now it's up to Him to find Hisoka's perfect person, even if that person is him.TsuzukiXHisoka Rated T for language


Okay this is a story for Hisoka and Tsuzuki

Okay this is a story for Hisoka and Tsuzuki!! It's my first so please be nice. Okay well this was on my mind since….I really don't know. But I was side tracked by Gravitation and Kingdom Hearts so yeah… Um, I hope you like it because I loved writing it!

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own ****Yami no Matsuei**** (Even if I wish I did)**

**The Perfect Person for Me**

**Chapter 1: The Vacation**

**Hisoka's Pov**

I never really thought about it before. I never really wanted one, well maybe just one. I just needed one vacation away from him. It's not like I hate him or nothing, it's just I need to be away from him. No, I'm not being mean for wanting to be apart from my partner. I mean yeah he has his moments, but he's still my friend. In some small way. He's too hyper and loud and well just plain weird. Still, I can't complain, for that's what makes Tsuzuki… well Tsuzuki. I glace over from my desk only to spot Tsuzuki eating another apple pie. I swear that's the 5th one today. He glances up and smiles at me. I frown and turn back around.

I pick up my papers which were done and place them in the basket. I slowly walk back to my desk and ask is he done. He blinks and looks down at the large papers. I fold my arms knowing what he was going to do next. " 'Soka can you help me with these?" I growl under my breath and stare at him. He pouts those sweet lips of his, still covered in icing. I fall like a school girl, placing the work on my desk. I can't help it; I wouldn't let him get in trouble again. I file the paper work as asked and send them off.

Watari walks in with a smile and a paper in his hand. "Hello guys guess what!" I turn facing him as Tatsumi walks in the room. Watari clears his throat for Tsuzuki to stop munching. He stops and Watari continues. "Well it has occurred to all of us that you two need a vacation… kind of." Tatsumi remains quiet. "A vacation? That's wonderful, but to where?" I look at Watari also wanting to know. "He shuffles the papers and say. " It's to Kyoto! Well you see, there has been an accident with a shadowy wolf thing. So yeah…"

Tatsumi pushes up his glasses and states. "During your investigation, you will bring back a souvenir… as always." Tsuzuki smiles and runs to Tatsumi. I hate when that happens. My sweet Tsuzuki. He wags an invisible tail with his invisible paws out. "You will only spend what you need." Tsuzuki wiggles his lips a little. "But--But--But--All the sweet cakes and desserts!" Tatsumi grabs Tsuzuki's cheeks and smiles. "You will keep it within budget….got it?" Tsuzuki nods while holding his cheeks. I slightly feel bad for him, so I stay quiet.

**Normal POV**

The plane ride for both was not like others. Tsuzuki leaned in his seat and sighed with content. Watching as the clouds pass he gets a little puzzled. "Hay Hisoka, do you like taking vacations?" Hisoka blinks at the question and shakes his head. "I can't really say, why?" He asks in his normal tone. Tsuzuki places his finger on his chin. "Well, I was just wondering, because you work harder then me." He looks out of the window as if thinking more on the subject. "You work even for me, I'm just lazy at times." He laughs it off a bit.

Hisoka sighs and watches Tsuzuki from his side of the seats. _It's because I don't mind. _He watches as purple eyes watch the clouds come and go. The blue sky was blanketing the sky as it slowly turned to an autumn color. Tsuzuki smiles as the plan came to a slow halt. They grab their bags and start looking for a place to sleep. The hotel wasn't that far away from the landing. The place was not too big but wasn't small either. They walked in the place surrounded by people looking for a place as well. Hisoka walked up to the register to order a room. She smiled and gave the keys.

Once entering the room Tsuzuki smiles at the view they had. It showed off some nice buildings and the gentle sea. "Wow look at the view!" Hisoka just rolled his eyes while slightly unpacking. "I'm going for a walk, to see if I can get any information." Tsuzuki smiles and says. "Okay Soka, just be careful okay?" Hisoka nods and takes his jacket with him. After closing the door, he walks down the hall. Mind on the task at hand, Hisoka doesn't notice his shadow moving faster than him. It wiggles and jiggles, but leaves Hisoka alone. He walks outside and begins to enjoy the peaceful city.

Tsuzuki walks around the room fixing this and that. He sits on the chair and watched the outside. He decided the check out if there was any information in the lounges. He gets up and walks down the path way. Making his way in, Tsuzuki tries to get some answers. He doesn't get that much, considering everyone keeps saying it wrong to talk about it. With a heavy sigh, Tsuzuki gets himself a drink. A lean woman with long bluish hair smiles at Tsuzuki. "I might be able to help you…" Tsuzuki smiles back and nods. "Please, you see I have been interested in this for quiet some time." She nods and sits herself down. "Well I'll start talking only if you buy me a drank." Tsuzuki blinks before scratching the back of his head. "Oh, of course!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hisoka leans on the bridge looking at the birds fly. He sighs as a gentle breeze runs through his wheat colored hair. "I didn't find anything…." Realizing that he was working too hard, Hisoka begins to walk. The city was nicely set with mini shops and different types of restaurants. Once spotting a mini cake shop, Hisoka smiles just a bit. "Well he might like this…" He goes inside looking at all the mini cakes and dessert dishes. Hisoka then decides to get Tsuzuki the apple pie, and a little cinnabon for later. The nice cashier gives the change and a mini card. "Here you go, and for an appreciation, a free limit of 4 mini cakes or anything in the shop!" Hisoka looks at the card reading it over, before smiling. "Thank you…" _Yeah he'll love this… _Picking up the treats and walking down the street.

He closes his eyes until he hears a faint scream. Look for the direction, Hisoka starts running towards the sound. He runs until a little girl bumps into him crying her little eyes out. "Please help me!" Hisoka only looks briefly at the child before glaring at the beastly thing. Walking backwards with the child, Hisoka thinks of plan to get ride of it. The wolf creature walks forwards with its fangs bare matching his claws. Ready to strike at any minute, it disappears. Hisoka blinks and looks down at the child. She sniffles and whines a bit. "It's okay now, where your mommy?" She points to a woman with green hair shouting a name out. _Ohh…_

Hisoka checks the bags to make sure their okay. Seeing that nothing was messed up, he sighs with relief. He pauses when seeing another shadow over him. "Hay Hisoka!" Hisoka looks up and starts to blush with the sudden closeness. "I just found something good…Ohh and what are you doing?" Thinking it was a good idea to seem mad, Hisoka shrugs. "I thought you might've wanted something like this." He shows the bag revealing the sweets and goodies. He wasn't expecting Tsuzuki to hug him. "What are you--"

Tsuzuki just smiles before letting him go. "Ohh, sorry I just didn't think I would be able to get any." Hisoka turns to hide the sudden blush. "Yeah well whatever…" Picking up the bags and heading back to the hotel, they enter the room. Tsuzuki sits at the table and undo the treats. "Hay you don't want any?" Hisoka turns in his bed shaking his head. "No, I don't like sweets… that much" Not feeling hurt by it, Tsuzuki nods and continues to eat. Tsuzuki looks out the window while eating. He liked how the room was set. The beds on either side of the room with a nice mini table in the middle. Comfortable chairs on the left and right. A mini fridge sat on the soft right corner, by the side of beautiful window. He loved all of this really, but he wished Hisoka would enjoy himself a little too.

He gets up and walks over to Hisoka to check up on him. He sees the wheat color haired teen sleeping with his arms folded. He leans in just to see if he was having a dream or not. Tsuzuki wasn't thinking he was too close for his own good. Hisoka glares at Tsuzuki from his spot, not wanted to point out the position was really wrong. "What are you doing?" Tsuzuki just blinks with a silly grin on his face. "I was just making sure that you were okay." Hisoka pushes Tsuzuki off and folds his arms. "Is there something you need to ask?"

Tsuzuki places his finger on his chin and thinks about it. "Yeah what was the thing you were saving the girl from?" Sitting on Hisoka's bed looking at him, Tsuzuki waits for the answer. "It was three of those wolves; it seemed to be chasing the little girl." Tsuzuki nodded before stating. "I was talking with this woman and she says that they love to go after the young." Hisoka stands and looks out the window. "The things must be like nightmares come alive." Tsuzuki nods. "Yeah, so we will inspect it tomorrow right?" Hisoka nods while still looking out the window.

Hisoka waited until Tsuzuki was well asleep and out like a light. He slid out of bed and walked over to Tsuzuki, seeing the brunet sleep. Softly yet quietly, Hisoka moves a few bangs from his face. Thinking he was being silly, Hisoka puts his work cloths on and heads out the door. He didn't mind walking alone, but he also didn't want Tsuzuki to worry either. Deciding it would be better to stay in the hotel, he walks down to the lounge. Hisoka watches as some people chat and or just stay up to drink. He takes a seat by a near by table and waits to be served. Ordering some meat potato korokke, Hisoka looks over some books.

He didn't notice two pair of blue eyes staring at him. She moved over and tapped the desk, making him look up. "Hi there, um may I join you?" Not wanting to be mean, he nods. "Sure…" The midnight dinner came quickly and soon enough the girl got Hisoka to talk. "I see, well where is your partner?" Hisoka takes another bite, before wiping his mouth. "He's in the room sleeping. "

Saiya laughs a little thinking they were together or something like that. "I see, he's very lucky…" Hisoka blinks at her trying to understand before reading her mind accidentally. His eyes become slightly wide from her thoughts. "No, no it's not like that…He's my business partner..." She blinks. "Really? It doesn't seem that way; you seem slightly flustered when we talk about him." Hisoka turns closing his eyes. "No, it's just he makes me mad sometimes." She nods, before poking his side. "You're just shy on the inside aren't you?"

"I'm fine, look I need to get more books. If you'll excuse me." He gets up feeling a little too flustered to continue talking with her. She grabs his wrist before he leaves. "Hisoka, just tell him…" She states before releasing his arm. He blinks at her before leaving. "Strange girl..." He stated before walking out of the hotel looking at the moon. _I can't do that… _He sighs and while holding his arms, shivering a little. He didn't notice a jacket was placed around his shoulders. Looking up to see Tsuzuki on his side, he blushes once again. "You'll catch a cold like that 'Soka." Hisoka looks away frowning just a bit. "What are you doing up?" Tsuzuki shrugs before talking. "I was worried if the wolf thing took you." He winks at Hisoka.

Starting to get the joke, Hisoka growls at Tsuzuki a little. "What do you mean by that?!" Tsuzuki laughs a little before explaining. "Well, the thing comes after young ones right? So--" He couldn't really finish before Hisoka threw his jacket back at him. Tsuzuki didn't mean for him to run off. He wasn't thinking the joke was taken so personal, feeling bad about it he follows him.

Hisoka didn't really want to hear the rest of it. How can you tell the person you love your feelings, if they consider you as a child? Hisoka didn't stop running until he started to get tired slightly. Beginning to walk to a bench, he let's his bangs cover his tears. "Stupid…stupid...stupid…." He looks up only to see the calm sea showing off the moon. He didn't care if he was cold, or tired from the run. He wouldn't go back like that, he just couldn't. How could he let himself fall so hard for Tsuzuki? He thought about it for a minute, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault really, he knew.

He decided that he would never tell his feelings. It would be easier that way. He wouldn't get hurt and seem like an idiot in front of Tsuzuki. With that in mind, Hisoka started his walk back to the hotel. His guilt, pain, confusion were all the necessary things to call a shadowy wolf. Not seeing one on his tail, Hisoka keeps walking until he couldn't move. He turns only to fall to his knees feeling sharp head pain. He screams out in pain as the beast joins with his thoughts. The beast eating this and that with in his mind, Hisoka stands back up. His bangs covering his face, Hisoka continues to walk. He rubs his head thinking he just blacked out.

Tsuzuki was looking all around until spotting his partner. "Hisoka! There you are, I'm sorry…" Hisoka shakes his head, moving closer to hug Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki blinks but hugs him back. "I really didn't mean it like that…really." Hisoka looks up smiling slightly. "It's okay...I know… Tsuzuki I'm tired." He let's go and begins to walk in the hotel doors. Tsuzuki frowns a little. _When did he start letting me hug him?_

Tsuzuki walked in the room seeing Hisoka already asleep. He frowns as he leans over him to see. "Hisoka are you okay?" He whispers to his friend. Hisoka doesn't move but stays asleep. Tsuzuki just sighs before softly kissing his forehead. Hisoka frowns a little but stays asleep. Thinking Hisoka would be okay; Tsuzuki goes to his own bed and gets ready for sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Woot! Chapter 1 Uh huh uh huh!! Okay sorry, too many cookies…but yeah I hope you liked it, because I really liked it. Um, ohh and yeah poor Hisoka…**

**Ohh yeah I'll have another chapter soon enough. The next on will m a little funny!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**.:Yuki-san:.**


End file.
